


Even Gloomy Day's Can Be Good Day's

by Ukume94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), caryl - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Even Gloomy Day's Can Be Good Day's

The sun is hidden behind large dark grey clouds, the chill from the morning air leaving droplets of dew clinging to the grass in the prison yard.  
Carol holds the steaming prison mug filled with black coffee, her sweater hanging loosely from her skinny body.  
She keeps her eyes on the sky watching as the clouds move slowly with no sign of clear sky in sight.  
It's day's like these that are hard for Carol to keep going, her mind always begins to wonder what could have happened if none of this would have happened.  
A life without walkers roaming around the streets in search for someone to eat.  
Civilization still around to keep everyone company, neighbors still being neighborly living in their own homes without any problems, living in homes.  
How her household would look like if she were still living in that dump of a house.  
Would she still be serving Ed hand and foot?  
Getting beat and hiding her bruises from Sophia?  
What would Sophia be like?  
Would she still be as sweet and innocent as she was the day she di-  
Carol blinks back the thought not wanting to relive that horrible day, she lift the mug to her lips.  
As she begins to sip on the coffee she feels the burn from her tears trying to escape her eyes and land upon her cheeks.  
Carol pulls the coffee down from her lips and takes in a shaky breath. Her heart breaking seeing the image of her little girl walking out of the barn.  
Her little girl missing a chunk of her shoulder. Her little girl a walker.  
Carol blinks her tears falling onto her cheeks.  
She moves her arm to wipe the tears but stops not really needing to hide them knowing everyone inside is still sleeping.  
She leaves them there not fighting the tears back any longer, being consumed with sobs she shakes wishing her little girl were still around.  
The sound of crunching leaves from the left side of her makes her straighten up.  
Could it be a walker that found it's way into the gates?  
Grabbing her knife from her sheath she gets herself ready for what caused the leaves to crunch.  
Taking a step forward Carol makes eye contact with Daryl, his crossbow hanging from his shoulder and squirrels hanging from a thick string.  
She turns away quickly to wipe the tears from her face.  
Daryl stops his eyes widening at the sight of her face covered in tears and a red nose.  
"Carol? Are you-" He asks realizing she's trying to hide the fact that she's crying. "Carol, what's wrong?" He asks taking a step towards her.  
She sniffs a couple times still facing away from Daryl. "Carol, come here."  
Turning to face Daryl she sees the kindness and worry upon his face, she also sees something she's never seen before.  
Not having to be told again she runs into his arms, tears still falling from her eyes.  
With the crossbow hanging from his back and the string of squirrels gripped in his hand he wraps his arms around the crying woman he's come to care about.  
"What's wrong?" He asks wanting to know what caused her to cry.  
Carol sniffs a couple times from her nose beginning to run, she pulls back glancing at the redneck.  
"I'm sorry Daryl." She says feeling a bit embarrassed.  
"Don't be, just tell me what's wrong. What happened?" He asks slowly rubbing his hand upon her back to comfort her.  
"My mind wonders when I'm alone. I was thinking about what live would be like if the dead didn't start walking. I thought about how my life would be different." She takes a deep breath and looks to her sweet redneck. "I'd probably still be with Ed, receiving beating everyday like I always did. Living in the trash like home and hiding away from the suspicious neighbors."  
Daryl tighten his arms around her when she mentioned Ed and how he would beat her.  
Her chin begins to quiver as her eyes fill with tears.  
"Sophia, what she would be like. How long her hair would be, if she would still be my sweet innocent girl." Carol stops talking once she loses her voice from the lump in her throat. Carol begins to cry wishing she wouldn't have brought up her thought again.  
Daryl leans in kissing her forehead, his arms pulling her closer toward his warm body.  
"If this life never happened and I didn't know you like I do, I would make sure to find you and your little girl. I would take you away from that psychopath you called a husband and make sure you would live in a safe place with me. Cause even then, like I do now I'll keep an eye on ya." Daryl says wiping the tears from her face with his thumbs.  
Carol smiles to the man, seeing the look again that she couldn't put her finger on at the time. This time she knows exactly what the look is.  
Love  
Daryl kisses her forehead softly and pulls back to look into her eyes.  
"Nobody is gonna put their hands on my woman."  
"Pookie, you're too good for me." "Stop." He says a blush covering his cheeks.  
She giggles as she hugs him once again, her eyes glancing up onto the gloomy sky.  
Even though the sky is gloomy her Dixon helped to make the gloomy day a bright one.


End file.
